wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Daily Poll/Archive/November 2007
Novembert 24, 2007 *Euro points, dollar points, dollar, Canada, Iceland, Christmas What is your favorite part of shopping for 2 days straight? Having Canadians use the exchange rate to buy out the presents you wanted. Having Icelanders use record dollar lows to take over the Mall of America. Supporting the economy. Supporting gas stations. Supporting untaxed Christmas advertising campaigns. Supporting enhanced 10 cent an hour foreign labor for manufacturing toys. Novembert 23, 2007 *Economic points provided by Poll Chief of Staff WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer Economists expect a slower than normal shopping day after Thanksgiving. What are you going to do to help America's economy? Blame the striking unions for slumping sales. Pay double what the gas price is. Buy and donate more Bill O'Reilly self-help books to schools. Hire Mexicans to shop for you. Shop with Canadian dollars. Novembert 22, 2007 Thankfuliness *McDonalds, hero, football Heroes of America will, of course, enjoy the world's finest genetically modified turkeys today. The real question is what will you be snacking on while watching football? Chocolate Terrorist Balls. Nacho Mutant Ninja Turtle Shell Chips. Canadian Goose Oil Drops. McColbert Grizzly Bear Nuggets dipped in McHoney. Novembert 19, 2007 *Tax & spend points, Points of Light, Laura Bush, Jeff Flake, earmark investigated by budget analyst WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer The Greatest President Ever has made his displeasure for Congress' gross and wasteful overspending known. Which of the earmarks in the recently passed $31.6 billion energy and water spending bill is the most egregious? The 20 times as much "special project" spending President Bush-Cheney approves. $8.9 million on the Points of Light Foundation. $24 million for the Laura Bush 21st Century Librarian Program. $1 billion for (bible) Reading First. None of the above. The $469 billion Bush approved for non-war military spending. Novembert 18, 2007 Is there any more beautiful day than Sunday? Yes. The day of the Second Coming. The day Operation Iranian Independence begins. The day the thieves and beggars of Congress die. Novembert 17, 2007 - unbanned *Ban points, FOX gone wild, FOX News, Rush Limbaugh, Ann Coulter, Laura Ingraham Of the sources of news we can rely on most for reporting family values and points of light, which is greatest: The Colbert Report. Ann Coulter. Laura Ingraham. Rush (is right) Limbaugh. FOX News. Novembert 16, 2007 *Hillary daggers, Hillary Clinton, Democrats Are the other Democratic candidates trying to be the unHillary in order to: Show they have actual ideas. Show they don't actually hate America. Show they think a woman's place is in the home. Show they can continue the great legacy of President Bush. Novembert 15, 2007 *Spill points, Blackwater, Exxon, oil Should Blackwater be hired to protect the oil spills? No. Of course, their name is Blackwater. We need them to shoot those trying to terrorize the oil's freedom. Liberate the oil! Novembert 14, 2007 *Inheritance points, taxes, Democrats, tax and spend, Stephen and Melinda Gates Foundation, Rupert Murdoch The Dems are trying to tax and spend the generosity of America's hardest working capitalists again. Should we: Accept the advice of a billionaire and keep the estate tax. Donate to the Stephen and Melinda Gates Foundation. Donate to the Jenna Bush baby fund. Donate to the Henry Hager Keep Tobacco in the Family Fund. Ask "What Would Rupert Murdoch do?" Novembert 13, 2007 *Pork points, Endorsements, Right to Life, NRLC, Dennis Hastert, fetus, books The liberals dems have once again forced President Bush to engage in veto relations. Praise Jesus that The Greatest President has saved us from: More books, teachers, and doctors. Noticing the National Right to Life's endorsement of Fred Thompson as Republican nominee. Pork, not to be confused with Karl Rove or Dennis Hastert. Tax and spend Democrats. Funding for abortions and faithless feti. Novembert 12, 2007 - Troops day *Bootstrap points, Warm choppers, Tobacco troops, Operation Iranian Independence, Narlboro While the Dems insist on calling it veterans day, the important thing is that we support our troops by: Bringing them home. Approving President Bush-Cheney's budget. Buying choppers that keep them warm. Supporting Operation Iranian Independence. Giving the homeless ones a Narlboro, a match, and Blackwater bootstraps. Novembert 11, 2007 *Clean points, San Francisco, homosexuals, Halliburton, KBR, no-bid contract The inability of San Francisco to take care of their Bay indicates: They shouldn't trust the free market oil corporations. San Francisco should be put under martial law. Nancy Pelosi should be declared a terrorist. Oil corporations deserve the Alternative Minimum Tax. No-bid contracts should be awarded to Halliburton and KBR to handle it. Novembert 10, 2007 *UN points, spill technology, I Am America (And So Can You!), Stephen's Book Club, Greatest Presidential Team in History Iraq's government has betrayed the greatest presidential team in history and asked the UN to end our mission to free them from terrorists. Should we: Accept whatever the UN decides. Pray that the UN will find God. Threaten an accidental oil spill off the coast of Amsterdam. Declare the the Iraqi government enemy combatants. Drop thousands of copies of "I Am America (And So Can You!)" Novembert 9, 2007 *Interrogation points, Michael Mukasey, swearing, Blackwater, oil, pictures Michael Mukasey has been sworn into to serve Jesus and Bush. Blackwater has immunity. Should Mukasey put Blackwater in charge of "torturing": oil executives George Clooney Mexicans Canadians Keith Olbermann Daniel Levin Novembert 8, 2007 *Approval points, Tantrum points, Michael Mukasey, Attorney General, "torture", The Greatest President, gut As expected, Democrats didn't have the guts to refuse President Bush's command for a new Attorney General to replace the great Alberto Gonzales. Should America: Start protesting like the French. Grab Republicans and waterboard them. Free the Japanese imprisoned for Waterboarding during WW2. Head down to Texas and party with President Bush. Put "Support the Waterboarders" stickers on their super-sized SUVs. Novembert 7, 2007 *Security points, Blackwater, New Orleans, The Storm, free market New Orleans murder rate at 7 times the national average proves that: Liberals were correct to question the no-bid contracts. Only troops could have done better, and they're in Iraq. Blackwater is a highly effective police and training force. Mt. Rushmore needs more space for General Bush. Novembert 6, 2007 *Enemy points, Dennis Kucinich, Combatant plots, Traitors, The Greatest Vice President Ever Dennis Kucinich is attempting to impeach Vice President Cheney. Should Rep. Kucinich be: Shot in the face. Waterboarded. Exposed as an undercover CIA agent. Accused of selling plutonium to Iran. Volunteered for enhanced interrogation research. Novembert 5, 2007 *Iran points, Iranian Democrats, Quds, Iran's Revolutionary Guards, Attempted Cheney assassination, Dennis Kucinich, The عربي "IVAW" with investigative assistance provided by non-writer GlennBecksATool The US has blacklisted ("designated") the Quds subunit of Iran's Revolutionary Guards as a supporter of terrorism. Which terrorists do they support? The New York Times The عربي or "IVAW" Forum Mujahideen Dennis Kucinich Novembert 4, 2007 *Stopping points, waterboarding, Michael Mukasey Democrats crying about having balls the size of Hillary Clinton have recently discovered that the Japs using waterboarding were prosecuted for torture after World War 2. Should General Bush-Cheney: Withdraw the nomination of Michael Mukasey. Have the Supreme Court rule that Japs are not human. Accuse World War 2 courts of being liberal European America haters. Blame it on the CIA. Contract a cigarette ad firm to rebrand it X-water-games. Novembert 3, 2007 *The Greatest News Program Ever, loosely based on an idea by non-writer WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer What will you do if TCR goes into repeats? Call more conservative talk shows and blame Barack Obama for supporting writers unions. Demand they hire Wikiality contributers. Listen to more Rush. Buy a book written by Ann Coulter or Jenna Bush. Go on a hunting trip for fat bears about to go into hibernation. Novembert 1, 2007 *The Colbert Bump, Michael Mukasey, gas, oily points In honor of Stephen Colbert soon being added to the South Carolina election ballot, should November also be renamed to Novembert? Immediately! Yes. As soon Michael Mukasey is approved as the new Attorney General. No. As soon as oil breaks $100.